Young Justice- The Leagacies
by Jennywho10
Summary: So I'm going to keep you in suspense and not tell. I work really hard on this so please read it and tell me what you think. Some of the names in the story are changed but if your a YJ fan then you'll know. Some of the events will be from YJ and YJ Invasion. Hope you enjoy and please comment with questions, comments, ideas, and some feed back. PLEASE READ!


Hey guys, thanks for clicking to veiw this story. I'm a little short on characters so.. If you all could put down a character name, their power and something extra. Enjoy chapter one!

Ally Grayson's P.O.V.

As I looked up at the stone building my first impression was how did I really get here? I turned and saw the faces of everyone who has taken care of me my whole life. They were all there. Everyone except, Ana and my older brother. _Typical Danny. Of course he wouldn't be here; he was the one who suggested I come to this school. _ The fact that Ana is dead triggered his "motherly instinct". Out of everyone's protest he was being the stubborn person he was. I guess it comes with age, and losing our parents when he was six0.

"Ready kiddo?' asked Billy

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

"Well you better hurry," said Wally "I don't know how much longer Connor and Meagan can be in the same place for much longer" I had to stifle my giggle. It was nice of Connor and Meagan to put aside their differences for today. "I guess this is the part when I have to say goodbye," I announced. I turned and gave everyone a hug.

Billy, and Connor had acted cool, but I could tell they were going to miss me. Meagan had started crying some and I told her that she has so much to look forward to, even with Larry missing. "They will find him," I assured her. "You believe so?" she asked. "Yep, and if they don't, when I come home for the summer I'll kick their butts for not working hard enough" I told her. Zeta and Wally walked me to the registration. Technically speaking Wally and Ana had full custody of me when my brother wasn't around. But when Ana was murdered Zeta took more care of me while things I was "too young to know" were happening. Zeta is like a big sister (even if she is dating my brother).

"Look at you. You've grown so much since we meet you when you were eight." Zeta said. They walked me into the building, which according to the sign was the Welcome Center. "Well Ally, we should probably go pick up your information" said Wally already walking away. Zeta looked at me with that serious look in her eyes. "If Danny could be here he would, but some 'things' came up" "It's ok. With everything that's going on he might have just forgotten" I said trying not to cry. "Ok Alligator," Wally said and scared me a little by using the pet name he and Danny made up. "I have your assignment. Let's go to your house to get you all settled" And then that was that. Me, Ally Grayson a 15 year old girl, getting ignored by her older brother, started her new life in a new state and school. I hope they don't know too much about me or my past.

We walked up to the building called Imperium which if I'm correct means power in Latin. All of a sudden there was a gigantic hug that I didn't see coming. All I saw was a flurry of red hair. "Oh my gosh Ally?!" shouted a familiar voice. "Lily?" I asked. "Yep the one and only. I didn't know you were coming?" she said now less hyper. She turned and saw Wally. "Wally!" she said almost surprised. "Lily what did I tell you about using your powers?" he whispered. "Anyways," she said ignoring the question, "What house are you going to?" "Imperium" I told her. "Really? That's where I live?" She took my paper.

We took all of my luggage to the house. We were walking out of the house Lily looked at me and said, "Well I was supposed to meet someone named Allison Grayson, but I'm assuming you're her?" "Definetely, Lil. I'm at your disposal." I said a joking tone in my voice whichshe obviously heard. "Well," She proclaimed in her most mature voice "Follow moi." We followed Lily around campus and I saw a lot of buildings I'll probably need to know. "Don't worry, I'll give you the real tour after this" whispered Lily. We walked around campus until it was time to say goodbye to Zeta and Wally. Lily zoomed away to give us more privacy, I hoped. This was a lot harder than I expected. I knew I'd be leaving them behind for this life. Not the life I wanted but the one my brother did. Zeta was the first to speak. She pulled me in for a hug and told me words I will never forget.

"God, I'm going to miss you like crazy. Look at me Ally." I looked up at her. "No matter what happens here or forever just promise me you will not turn into your brother. All I ask, is you don't live in his shadow. Make him proud of you even though you hate what he's doing. You are you and I have that feeling you'll do great. Make them remember you for years to come." I looked at her trying not to cry. "I will. Make sure that Danny knows what he's doing okay?" I made her promise. It was Wally's turn next. "I know with Ana being dead and all I'm glad you chose to do this. Danny has his instincts and wants to make sure your safe." I saw a tear catch his eye. "You are the closest thing I've had as a daughter. Heck Zeta, Ana, and I practically raised you." Zeta nodded her head in agreement. He looked like he was ready to burst. He pulled me for a big hug. "Oh Alligator, it's going to be tough without you." I looked up "Hey, you'll do fine. I know it. Plus make sure loose ends will get taken care of." I swiveled so I could see both of them. "I'll be home for my breaks okay?" I gave them both hugs then took my stuff, then walked away. I turned around once to see them wave at me. I walked into the empty house then looked out the window. They were talking and they took one last look then walked away. That was when I put my head in my hands, slid down against the wall and cried.


End file.
